


Sugarnut

by justinmymindpalace



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Freebatch - Fandom, Martin Freeman - Fandom
Genre: Freebatch - Freeform, Funny, Happy Ending, Love, Ongoing sweetness, RPF, Relationship(s), TFBC, These two lav each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinmymindpalace/pseuds/justinmymindpalace
Summary: Some innocent Freebatch fluff for you all. RPF formal, email style, almost in realtime.Not trying to infringe on their personal relationships but just playing around with this.Leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed this please :)Feel free to share on other sites but please let me know.





	1. Chapter 1

To: Martin Freeman

Subject: Hello

  So, hey Martin. How are things? I’ve just started filming a wonderful new film back in London; I’m playing Edison. Of course, you already knew that but it’s something to talk about. I miss you back here in London, although it’s my favourite place it lacks your grumpiness and humour. Let me know when you’re back. Oh, and I’ve seen some shots of you filming Black Panther. Treat yourself to a nice dinner, I’ll foot the bill.

Look after yourself and please don’t ignore this too long.

Ben x

_[Sent 09:18am GMT]_


	2. Chapter 2

To: Ben

Subject: re: Hello

 This is possibly the quickest I’ve responded to one of your emails but don’t count yourself lucky, it’s only because I’m on a large lunch break between sequences where it’s pissing it down with rain and I needed to occupy myself. Let’s not mention the dick who’s just been inaugurated.

Don’t really know anyone here, not used to this poncey Hollywood territory you’re accustomed to. Still, the food’s pretty good, so thanks for that, really perked up my quiet evening last night.

As if I needed you to remind me again of that new film you’re in, had a scroll through that Tumblr app and saw some shots of you at UCL (remind me to forward onto you some of the other stuff I found there too). Not sure about the whole look hitting the Vogue covers but the period stuff suits you and I like your hair styled that way. It’s good. But we both know mine’s that bit hotter. Why aren’t I the fucking World’s sexiest man yet? They obviously prefer pretty boys with cheekbones.

Been able to have a few days to myself, wandered around some bookshops and had a look at some vinyls to add to my collection too. Even managed to read in the park there for a few hours. Fortunately, only got interrupted by a few people, which can’t be helped given my good looks, but I miss being able to just be alone sometimes to think things through and get away from everything. All those semantics I guess we share. Not sure how you cope with all the attention so well, for me it’s a bit fucking annoying, always happens when I’m at the bloody urinals but most of the time it’s not like I can go ‘Oh can you kindly piss off?’.

I’ll work on it though, I want to be a better man, in more ways than one. If you have any tips, send them my way.

God my publicist is calling again so I can’t write much more but I’m expecting to hear from you in the next few hours or else, plus I happen to know you have every notification on possible for me so I know you’ll see this soon.

Take care sugarnut and stay fucking brilliant, Martin xx

_[Sent 11:52 am EST]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather a long while later since the earlier emails they've exchanged...
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy, this is especially for my main g, who encouraged me to update this and always makes my day so much better.   
> You know who you are ;)

To: Ben

Subject: Dickhead

Hi sunshine, not heard from you in bloody ages, you seem to be all over the place. That's what Hollywood stardom does to you, I warned you.

I hope you got the card I sent to you and Sophie; congrats on the second baby. Bit of a pretentious name but I expected nothing less, bet this one has your sharp cheekbones and alien eyes doesn't it?

How are you coping with fatherhood second time round? I'd say I miss the baby stage because it is a fucking great experience but I don't miss the sleepless nights one fucking bit. Used to put the baby monitors on silent sometimes just so Mandy and I could get a kip and some alone time without being interrupted.

I'm back with lots of projects starting up in my Soho stomping ground or 'good old Blighty' as you posh, public school twats would say. You should come see how I've decorated the new place.

On second thoughts, I've just made myself some eggs done over easy on brown toast and I'm listening to some Sgt. Pepper on the record player, so I couldn't give a flying fuck how long you take to reply.

Get some sleep and take a break else I'll have your Mum on at you,

Martin xx

_[Sent 10:22 am GMT]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks goes to @books_are_life05 on Instagram for reading it through initially for me.


	4. Chapter 4

To: Martin Freeman

From: Benedict Cumberbatch

 

Subject: re: Dickhead

 

Hi Martin,

I didn't even have to look at who had sent me the email once I saw the cheeky subject; you do make me laugh.

Lovely hearing from you nevertheless, I'm replying during some downtime. It's all very hectic shooting but I've gotten to know RDJ well recently, he even tagged a photo with 'Holmies' and the work has been all in very good company. Spent 4th of July celebrations with Robert and his friends in Atlanta which was a novel experience, the Americans certainly know how to put on good BBQs and firework displays! Don't get jealous mind, they don't swear like sailors or get half as snarky with me as you do, I always tell them how funny you are to be with on set. I could do with a dose of your smile and frank attitude.

Dare I admit that I also miss you surprising me with Kung Fu moves on set? 

In regards to the fatherhood matter, it's been truly wonderful. My family are a great support and Soph is a real saint looking after the boys. It's strangely fulfilling having 2 of them now, I love it to pieces, if it is completely exhausting like you said. The amount of times I've trodden on plastic toys when it's dark is ridiculous and it's only going to get worse, especially if I bring out my old Lego kits for them when they're older! Wouldn't change any of it for the world though. 

Glad to hear you're busy with lots of projects, I've kept tabs on what you're planning and saw the play you'll be starting in September, can't wait to see you in it and cheer you on.  It looks really good, topical given the recent elections too. God, can't believe I'm bringing politics into this, seems as though everything is surrounded by it. The humanitarian side of things get me churned up. Few of the guys on set show me ludicrous tweets that see the funny side to it all to cheer us up. 

Found a few vinyl shops that you might enjoy visiting and I will recommend to you over here, I'd love to show you myself if I have time as they might have a thing or two you can add to your amazing collections. Flew to NY last week and I realised you'll be up here over the summer for a few weeks. Tell me some dates you're free please and I'll take you to this quiet Italian place I've discovered, all very authentic too. They serve good coffee too, I can't stand any of the tea they make here, it tastes like utter piss!

Quick question, have you heard much from Mark or Stephen recently? I've not had the time to check everything but if you do see them soon, send them my regards.

Before I forget, Mum and Dad say hi, they're just as cross with me for not spending enough time with them as they are for not having heard word from you in a long time too. Going to run a bath now I've finally gotten some privacy (it seems so intrusive all the time, can't avoid any cameras or paps that tag your every move). Busy day tomorrow too but I can't complain, it's hard to take a break but I'll try and take heed to some of your words of wisdom; thankyou. 

I do hope to hear from you very soon, we have rather a lot to catch up on. 

 

Love Ben

Xxxxxxx

 

_[Sent 20:22pm EDT]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that Benedict actually adds 7 kisses to his email exchanges to friends in real life, in case you were wondering! 
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed this, feel free to comment or leave kudos :)


End file.
